DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Abstract) Within this application is described a cooperative venture that builds on existing articulation agreements and a long history of collaboration between the City College of San Francisco (CCSF) and San Francisco State University (SFSCU). Significant pools of ethnic minorities targeted for the project include Hispanics, African Americans and Native Americans. The long-term objective of the project is to increase the recruitment, retention, transfer rates and graduation of minority students in biology and chemistry. The objective will be achieved through a series of activities designed to strengthen the mathematics skills of minority students through group study; to improve the students' academic performance in biology, mathematics, and chemistry through enrichment workshops; to stimulate their interest in science, and to further enhance their academic competitiveness through summer research internships. A mentoring system with counseling and academic support services for project participants is also included in the project design. Program evaluation components involve tracking of students through the use of interviews and questionnaires and by use of formative and summative evaluations at specified times during the project.